


Do It Like A Dude

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [52]
Category: Kristen Stewart RPF
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristen Stewart is magnificent to behold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Like A Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [some_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/gifts).



**Title of vid:** Do It Like A Dude

 **Recipient:** some_stars

 **Vidder:** Rhea314

 **Fandom:** RPF - Kristen Stewart

 **Music:** Do It Like A Dude by Jesse J

 **Summary:** Kristen Stewart is magnificent to behold

 **Content notes:** No standardized notes apply

 **Signed length:** 03:02

**[Watch or Download Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/316idoufrcoam71/DiLaD%20KStew%20Festi%20signed.mp4?dl=0) **


End file.
